1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to animal enclosures and more particularly to devices for pet containment that are easily portable, collapsible, durable and washable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many pet owners, for a variety of reasons, enjoy taking their pets with them to outside events and gatherings. Pet owners enjoy several benefits from this practice including, but not limited to, companionship, entertainment, and avoiding the costs of leaving a pet at home—such as costs from destruction by the pet and from hiring someone to take care of the pet. Furthermore, pets also benefit from opportunities to interact with their owners and other people and to get exercise.
At many types of outdoor events, such as sporting events and social gatherings, people utilize personal folding chairs, such as a 20″×20″ chair with a collapsible metal frame and canvas back, seat, and arms. One can visualize a family, especially parents, spending a weekend at ball fields or parks, utilizing folding chairs. At many of these events and places, it is inappropriate for a pet owner to permit its pet to run, walk, or play freely, without some type of restraint. Not utilizing some type of restrictive device increases the risk of injury to the pet and to other attendees. For example, if not restrained a pet may be trampled or harassed by others or may not interact well with other attendees. This can raise problems for the pet owner who wishes to take his or her pet with the owner, but also wishes to remain seated and relaxed in his or her chair.
Many pet enclosures are available, such as claimed and described in U.S. Patent Application 2005/0005871 A2. Those pet enclosures describe a separate free-standing structure, generally comprising a rigid structure and cover, in which a pet can be housed.
Several drawbacks result from relying on a separate free-standing structure. For example, at crowded events, there may not be room to set up additional free-standing enclosures. In addition, a free-standing design requires a pet owner to carry additional bulky items to his or her destination. This can be especially difficult where a pet owner is also managing his or her pet and other items. Furthermore, when not in use, a free-standing structure takes up more storage space in a garage, closet, or wherever else it might be stored.
Therefore, a pet containment device that takes up less space both when in-use and when stored and which reduces the number and size of items a pet owner must transport to and from outside events would constitute a significant advancement in the art.